thebreakfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Survivor/I Will Survive
Lirica Thimoty: At first I was afraid, I was petrified, Kept thinkin’ I could never live without you by my side, But then I spent so many nights thinkin’ how you did me wrong, And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along And so you're back, From outer space, I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face, I should’ve changed that stupid lock, I should’ve made you leave your key, If I had known for just one second you’d be back to bother me Oh now go (Go!), Walk out the door (Door!), Just turn around now (Now!), Cause you’re not welcome anymore (More!), Weren’t you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye, You think I’d crumble, you think I’d lay down and die Thimoty con i The Break: I'm a survivor (Anita: 'what), I'm not gonna give up ('Anita: 'what) I'm not gon' stop ('Anita: 'what), I'm gonna work harder ('Anita: 'what) I'm a survivor ('Anita: 'what), I'm gonna make it ('Anita: 'what) I will survive ('Anita: 'what), keep on survivin' ('Anita: '''what) '''Thimoty: It took all the strength I had Not to fall apart Kept trying hard to mend the pieces Of my broken heart. And I spent oh so many nights Just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry But now I hold my head up high. Thimoty con i The Break: I'm a survivor (Anita: 'what), I'm not gonna give up ('Anita: 'what) I'm not gon' stop ('Anita: 'what), I'm gonna work harder ('Anita: 'what) I'm a survivor ('Anita: 'what), I'm gonna make it ('Anita: 'what) I will survive ('Anita: 'what), keep on survivin' ('Anita: '''what) '''Thimoty: Yeahhhh Thought I couldn't breathe without ya, I'm inhalin' You thought I couldn't see without ya, perfect vision You thought I couldn't last without ya, but I'm lastin' You thought that I would die without ya, but I'm livin' Thought that I would fail without ya, but I'm on top Thought it would be over by now, but it won't stop Thought that I would self destruct, but I'm still here Even in my years to come, I'm still gonna be here Thimoty con i The Break: I'm a survivor (Anita: 'what), I'm not gonna give up ('Anita: 'what) I'm not gon' stop ('Anita: 'what), I'm gonna work harder ('Anita: 'what) I'm a survivor ('Anita: 'what), I'm gonna make it ('Anita: 'what) I will survive ('Anita: 'what), keep on survivin' ('Anita: '''what) '''Thimoty: Oh no not I, I will survive Oh as long as i know how to love I know I'll stay alive (I'm a survivor) I've got all my life to live (Survivor) I've got all my love to give (I'm a survivor) And I'll survive (I'm a survivor) I will survive (I'm a survivor) Thimoty con i The Break: I'm a survivor (Anita: 'what), I'm not gonna give up ('Anita: 'what) I'm not gon' stop ('Anita: 'what), I'm gonna work harder ('Anita: 'what) I'm a survivor ('Anita: 'what), I'm gonna make it ('Anita: 'what) I will survive ('Anita: 'what), keep on survivin' ('Anita: '''what) '''The Break: I will survive! Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Canzoni che canta Thimoty Svenson Categoria:Canzoni che cantano i The Break Categoria:Canzoni in cui Anita Summer canta da back-up